So Close
by Insane Teddy Bear
Summary: Ayumu and the others are off on their trip, but why have Eyes and Kousuke broken up with Ayumu? And why is Hizumi there? KousukeXEyesXAyumu side HizumiXAyumu. Sequel to Secrets


OKAY! I know that I need to update my other stories, and YES the sequel to Darkened Light is coming, but this sequel was promised a LONG time ago, I'VE been in the hospital, and The Bees and the Trees is on it's last chapter or two, plus my computer has JUST died on me. I'm using my mom's laptop for this. So as soon as I finish The Bees and the Trees, I WILL post the sequel to Darkened Light! OKAY? AWESOME! ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Ayumu sighed as he leaned on the plane window. Somehow, the weather outside seemed to match his current mood. Dark clouds, rain, and the dull grey of the outdoors all reminded him of what had happened earlier that day.

That morning 

"Are you both ready for the trip?" Ayumu asked. Ryouko and Maiya had called earlier to wish them a happy vacation, since their plane was leaving first, and the boys wouldn't get there for three days. Rio had called the day before saying that she wasn't able to go.

"Yeah, we're ready to go. There's just one thing left." Kousuke replied looking at Ayumu. Nodding slightly, Ayumu walked closer to the two of them.

"Ayumu..." Eyes started. Not exactly sure how to finish his sentence, he decided to be blunt. "We're breaking up with you." Ayumu's eyes widened.

"Why?" Kousuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well to be honest: you seriously suck in bed, you're depressing, you're not all that hot, and we've outgrown you. We tried to put up with it, but we can't." After looking back and forth between them, Ayumu lowered his head.

"You really mean it don't you?" Kousuke nodded, while Eyes murmured "Unfortunately so."

Ayumu nodded his head; letting out an 'ok' before turning his back from the two and left. Walking home he felt surprisingly numb, and was shocked that he hadn't started crying yet. Every beat of his heart pumped nothing but ice; his body frozen and cold from the sensation.

He fumbled as he reached for his key—his hand felt like rubber; unfeeling and more frigid, even, than the metal itself. Letting himself into the apartment, he leaned himself against the wooden frame, and when he felt his legs give out from the exertion, slowly sank to the floor, and sat there. Legs propped to his chest, with his slender arms wrapped around them, and his head buried in his knees, Ayumu started sobbing…

…and the painful process of mourning what was lost and trying to move on.

Present

Ayumu was jolted out of his memory as his cell phone vibrated. It was a text message from his cousin.

'R U OK?'

Texting her back a quick 'no' he waited for her reply.

'Stay the airport. I'll b there soon.'

'ok.'

Leaning back again, he remembered his cousin's earlier phone call, and scoffed. Happy vacation. Yeah, right.

Later That Day

Ayumu leaned on his suitcase as he looked around. Glancing to his right he saw a familiar head of white.

"Hizumi?" Walking over Hizumi let out a grin. "I thought I'd find you here. Eyes invited me along. How are you? I heard about the break up." A brief flash of pain dashed across Ayumu's face.

"That bad, huh?" Nodding slightly Ayumu tried to keep the memory from coming back up. Frowning, Hizumi pulled him into a hug.

"Ahh, don't worry about it. The only reason I came along was to see you." Nodding again, while blushing, Ayumu pushed away from the taller boy.

"Well... This is interesting." Yelping, Ayumu whipped around to see his cousin standing there.

"Could you PLEASE try to make noise when you move?!"

"Nope!" Walking over to Ayumu's suitcase, she suddenly looked up at Hizumi.  
"I don't remember inviting you." Hizumi smiled.

"Eyes invited me." Maiya's eyes narrowed. "Funny, but I seem to recall revoking both his and Kousuke's privledges for this trip." Hizumi's smile just got wider.

"That's ok." Wrapping his arms around Ayumu's waist, and sitting his head on the younger boy's shoulder, his smile turned into a smirk.

"I'm only coming along to be around Ayumu." Shuddering at the warm breath ghosting across his ear, Ayumu looked at his cousin, asking her to get him away from the situation.

Nodding at both of them, she replied. "Fine. You may stay for the time being." Looking at Ayumu, she suddenly exclaimed "Did you see the performers at the enterance?!"

Dragging Ayumu away from Hizumi, and towards the airport enterance, she stopped, and looked back at Hizumi. "You can get Ayu-Chan's suitcase, right?"

Nodding, Hizumi watched as she left with Ayumu. As soon as they were gone an irritated look came over his face. Taking out his cell phone he quickly called Eyes.

"Hello?"

"You didn't tell me that he had a mother- hen for a cousin coming along this trip." He snarled into the phone.  
"Didn't I?" Eyes' sarcastic tone floated across from over the speaker.

"Watch it Rutherford, or your little bomber friend dies." Eyes growled at the threat.  
"Look, we already broke up with him, and made him hate us like you wanted. When do we get Rio back?!" Hizumi chuckled darkly.

"When Ayumu is mine, then you'll get the little bitch back." Laughing, he hung up. Ayumu would be his. That was certain.

* * *

I want to thank my FABULOUS beta Oceanmegami for this! And you're right. The next chapter I send you WILL be longer! Promise!


End file.
